


Strangling Bunnies

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [63]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Accidental Death, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/F, F/M, Guro, Snuff, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Bunny Palla gets a visit from Abel - the man she loves strangling her to death.Loki plays with Palla's corpse before trying out some autoerotic asphyxiation - dying accidentally as the result of that.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Strangling Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a collab with M0zg, his pic for it is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/74174454

Palla hummed to herself as she worked on preparing another carrot projectile. Catria asked her to go to the spring festival with her, and the green-haired pegasus knight was happy to agree. Her bunny costume was already finished, and Palla quite liked the mixture of green and white she was wearing now. Still, she needed a weapon to go with that theme - and decided to make herself a bunch of throwing carrots. She had grabbed a basket of these, and was now sharpening them one by one - picking out the especially long and thin ones from among them. Whenever she finished one, she also tied a nice bow over it’s ending - with an egg ornament attached to it. She was trying to work diligently as usual, but the outfit put her in a more silly mood than usual. From time to time she’d just take a break and hop around a little, pretending to be a rabbit and enjoying the way the bunny ears of her headband were flapping around. Sometimes, she also wiggled her butt to shake the small rabbit tail she had there - and just having fun with the silliness of it all. 

Just as one of such fun sessions ended and she was almost ready to get started on another carrot, she heard the door to her room open. Did Catria come to visit her? Her sister was going to use a magical egg as her weapon, using it to channel magic - meaning she didn’t need to prepare anything like she was doing now. “Hello, Catr-” She turned towards the door, and froze. Abel came to visit her! The handsome, tall, green-haired knight of Altea was here, and without his armor, too. He was Est’s boyfriend… But Palla also had a crush on her younger sister’s boyfriend. What made him come to her? Palla wanted to ask him that, but her usually firm voice didn’t want to come out in his presence. She only managed to say something once he was very close to her, her heart beating so fast she thought he might even be able to hear it. “A-Abel? W-What brings you h-” Before she finished her question, he took the final few steps to her - his face dangerously close to hers. Then, he pushed his mouth against hers - and all reason left Palla as the man of her dreams began to kiss her. This couldn’t be real! It couldn’t be! And yet here he was, his lips pressed hard against her own as their tongues wrapped around one another. Her face grew red with a heavy blush as she tried to wrap her mind around what was going on, but with no success. Did he… find out about her feelings? And reciprocated them, too? But wasn’t he with Est? Whatever the reason for it was, Palla was happy to give in to his strong arms as he embraced her. Breaking off the kiss, she looked at his face with nothing but love in her green eyes. Ah, he was just so handsome! “Abel… ah, Abel!” She tried to voice her happiness at him before they joined in another kiss.

The first one took her by surprise, but this time Palla was more ready for it - her tongue fighting fiercely against his as their mouths were locked together. She wanted to scream happily as he held her tight, and that feeling only intensified as he began to nudge her towards her bed. They parted again, hungrily gasping for air, and walked the few steps towards the bed she had in her room. She had fought in two wars besides the man - and her feeling for him never faltered after being summoned to this world. If anything, they only grew stronger here. She had imagined this moment so many times in her head, thought of all the ways it could go… And yet, now they moved in silence. She was hoping for some kind, loving words from him as they took the few fateful steps towards her bed, but could accept the silence too. There was no need for words now, they both knew what they wanted - and Palla was so happy that her fantasy would finally come true.

Once they reached the bed, Palla happily fell on top of it on her back, stretching her long legs covered in white tights on top of it. She happily extended her arms towards him, eager to pull him closer to her. However, instead of climbing on top of her, Abel got down - his head and hands both going for the bunny girl’s crotch. His strong, yet gentle fingers found the zipper that was in the folds of it. It was supposed to let her pee without the need to take the whole thing off, but it could also double as the access to her most feminine bits - access that Abel was going to take advantage of. But how did he know that it was there? Palla forgot that question as the knight pulled the zipper open and pulled the two flaps of her corset to the sides, exposing her pussy to him. She blushed heavily as that happened, but was also incredibly glad about it. His warm fingers brushed against the skin of her abdomen - going through the neatly trimmed patch of her pubic hair - before touching against her pussy lips. Palla shivered on the bed as she felt it - happily welcoming the arousal and pleasure that his actions brought her.

His fingers danced across her labia as it grew a little under his touch, her body responding favorably to his actions. He continued it for some time, all the way until first drops of her arousal began to leak out of her and appear on the tips of his fingers. Once they did, one of his hands moved towards her clit - and proceeded to massage it with just the right amount of force that brought Palla the most pleasure. A bitter part of her brain told her that he knew exactly how much force to apply there because he practiced it already with Est. However, that thought quickly gave way to the pleasure as her most sensitive nub was put through Abel’s care. Stronger shivers went through her body as more of her juices began to gush out of her cunt, the green-haired girl happy to give in to the touch of the man she loved. He proceeded to do it for some more time with one of his hands, the fingers of the other one still going across her entrance. He was able to touch her in all the right spots - with Palla amazed at how skillful he was at it. No one had ever given her such attention before - her partners in the past only focused on the penetration, not giving foreplay any thoughts. Abel, however, was trying to make her feel good before it… And he was doing a damn well job at it. At one point, he stopped it though - lifting that hand towards his mouth. Palla watched him stuck the fingertips into his mouth, the sound and sight of him sucking on them turning her on sooo much for some reason. A smile she saw on his lips once he finished it caused her heart to skip a bit - even despite the fact that he stopped touching her clit. It was only a temporary respite though - the man began to lower his face towards her crotch. 

She expected him to go for her pussy right away, but he dragged his tongue across her tights on her thighs at first. He would tease her like that for a couple moments, Palla breathing heavily all the same as if he was eating her out, able to clearly feel his tongue through the tights. Then, he moved on to her slit - lapping at the edges of her pussy and scooping up her honey. It felt better than before, but still it was driving her crazy - she desired to feel him inside her so much now. “A-Abel… Please…” She finally muttered as his tongue still refused to go in - and it seemed that her words finally pushed him to do it. A strong, wet stream gushed out of her snatch the moment his tongue finally went in between her lips. “Abel!!!” She called out as she felt his tongue go against her inner walls, burying her fists in her mattress as she shook on the bed again. He licked her pussy hard with powerful strokes of his tongue, his hands on her thighs to keep her legs spread. Each time he went just a little deeper in, and each time it felt even better than before for her - with a girl quickly building up to a climax. Her breaths picked up the pace as it happened, the girl gasping loudly for air as her body had troubles taking in because of the pleasant numbness and the collar she had around her neck. “Abel! Abeeeeeel!” She screamed out as she came, the man’s face completely drenched with her come as she squirted all over it. Her body squirmed around on the bed in orgasmic throes while Abel withdrew his head, more of her juices oozing into her sheets while she rode her climax out.

Her lustful eyes watched Abel as he got up, a fire lighting up in them once the man pulled his pants down and freed his cock. She reached out towards him with a limp hand again, eager to repay him for how amazing he made her feel - even if she wouldn’t be able to do much with her fingers as stiff as they were - but Abel just ignored that. Instead, he stroked his already erect dick a few times, his erection throbbing in his hands as he got it ready for penetration. Then, he just climbed on top of her - sliding his dick into her slit. Palla moaned hard at the penetration, the wetness of her climax allowing him to take his dick easily inside her with no issues at all. She did take a few things up her cunt in the past - be it when helping her sisters with their sexual frustrations, or when fulfilling lady Minerva’s desires - but these couldn’t compare to the firm, warm rod of the person she loved. His initial thrusts were gentle, but after taking notice that Palla had some experience being fucked, he proceeded to fuck her harder. He hammered his prick deep into her dripping cunt, each of his thrusts answered by Palla’s moans.

As the knight took her, his hands weren’t idle. At first, he held her by her hips, to keep her stable for the initial penetration. However, once that was finished, he proceeded to move them. He ran them down her long, shapely legs, stroking her skin through her tights. Having them return that same way, he took them towards her upper body. He grabbed onto the white cleavage of her bunnysuit, and pulled it down - freeing her huge breasts from it. Palla was more than happy to have him check them out, only moaning louder once he finished examining her perfect chest jewels and his hands closed around them. He felt them up kindly as they filled out his hand nicely, kneading them steadily while continuing to fuck her. Her breathing intensified again, making it clear she was getting near a second climax too. Just like before, she was having a hard time getting air in - and the neckerchief tied around her neck didn’t help with that at all. She was gasping for air hard - her face red both because of her arousal and the lack of air. However, Abel seemed to have noticed that - with the man letting go of her tits and reaching for the neckerchief. He untied it, releasing the pressure on her neck - with Palla taking hungry, deep breathes just as she was to come. Her lungs were filled with delicious air, air that let her scream out her pleasure louder than ever before once she came - her pussy clenching on Abel’s dick hard as her juices escaped her body. 

As her body shivered in her climax, Abel’s hands went towards her head again. Palla was hoping for him to caress her face, or to hold her hands - so she moved one towards his. However, his hands went towards her neck - wrapping her neckerchief around her neck again. She smiled at how kind it was of him to do it - even if she felt he was putting it on a bit too tightly. She’d need to adjust it later - but was endeared at how sweet him trying to to it was. She realized just how wrong she was as the man pulled on the ribbon, tightening it far further than it was before - cutting off her airflow. She gasped hard for air as it happened, but nothing came in as her neck was crushed by the gentle, soft fabric that she was supposed to wear around it. Tears sprung up in her eyes as she looked at the man she loved, unable to understand, why would he do this. He was just so gentle with her before… Why was he hurting her like that now? Through her tears, she could see the sadistic satisfaction popping up on the man’s face - a much happier look than the ones he gave her while making love to her before. Seeing him like that eased her pain a little - if he was turned on through this… Maybe, just maybe, she’d be happy to give herself to him fully like that?

Her face started growing a darker shade of red because of the asphyxiation. Her green eyes began to bulge in their sockets as tears poured freely from them and down her warm cheeks. A net of red lines popped up all over her eyes as her blood vessels began to burst, with the corners of her eyes turning a deeper bloody crimson. Her mouth was still open, with wet whizzes escaping her lips again and again - but no air would make it back in instead. Below her jaw, her neck was heavily crushed by the green ribbon - with red ligature marks popping up on her skin underneath it as it rubbed against her neck. Abel’s hold on it was unshakable, so even if Palla tried to defend herself, she wouldn’t have any success with it. All she did was stretch out her hand towards him, and just watched him as she slowly strangled to death. Further below, her tits were still out, sticking up proudly even if they were a bit sore because of Abel’s earlier treatment of them. Inside, she could constantly feel the pressure in her lungs rising - with painful sparks going all over her chest as the stale air was stuck inside her. Even lower, her pussy was twitching even harder than it was during her climax - with it being enough to bring Abel off and spill his cum right into her womb. However, even while coming, he didn’t let go of the neckerchief - keeping Palla’s neck squeezed shut as his dick throbbed inside her. She felt much tighter than before now - and so fucking her felt even better.

Palla could feel her blood pounding within her head. The oxygen deprivation was quickly taking its toll on her, making it harder and harder to stay focused. Her brain cells were slowly dying, succumbing to the lack of fresh air as the girl was losing control of her body. However, as that was happening, somehow her body felt better than ever before. Her strained brain caused her senses to go more intense - and that included feeling the cock that was still buried within her pussy well, too. She was able to feel each and every single twitch Abel’s tool made while within her - and each of them still made her feel good. Palla wasn’t expecting to feel this good like this… This could be something that would be fun to do by herself some time… However, Abel showed no intention of letting her go - and soon, the damage done to her would be irreparable. As more of her brain cells died, she began to lose control over her body - which began trashing on her bed. Her head began to bounce and twist, but the hold on her neck kept it from moving around too much. Her arms spread out on the bed again, rolling around on it helplessly. Her torso spasmed again, making it so that the bunny girl was bouncing on the man’s cock - with her breasts swung around as well. Her long legs have been spread by him to gain access to her snatch before - and now, they were rubbing against his waist as they kicked out randomly. However, none of these struggles helped at all - Palla’s life coming to an end while being fucked by the man she loved. At least he was enjoying himself through it…

However, even that delusion was shattered before she died. Her eyes were still showing her Abel - and so, they also showed her as the person she thought was her lover changed form. Suddenly, she was looking at some purple-haired woman - who was also wearing a bunny suit, albeit a black one. Palla wasn’t even able to spot the woman’s oversized breasts, or notice that there was a dick still inside her - her mind completely crushed by that final betrayal. She jerked on the bed violently a few times as she found some newfound reserves of strength, but her body was far too gone at that point - and so she fell back down onto it moments later. She died while looking at the face of her killer, as her pained brain was still trying to understand, what happened.

Loki wasn’t really planning to kill the green-haired Whitewing. She wanted to just prank the girl a little, tease her with the possibility of having sex with the man she loved before revealing it wasn’t really him. However, the way the girl was gasping for air while she was near a climax… Loki just couldn’t help herself - she wanted to hear more of it. Listening to the sounds Palla made while choking was such a turn-on… And it also made her pussy squeeze her in such a pleasant way. Oh, and the way she tightened around her cock once she changed shape! It had really been a while since she railed someone this remarkably tight, even if it was only for the few moments of Palla’s dying struggles. Definitely made it worth changing her plans, especially that she still changed forms before the green-haired girl passed on - the truly broken look in her now-dead eyes the best proof of it. Sure, she missed out on listening to Palla’s proper, embarrassed reaction to what she did - but the sexual satisfaction she got instead made up for it. Finally letting go of the neckerchief she used to strangle the Whitewing, Loki enjoyed seeing her dark, bruised skin below it - the ligature marks a nice proof of what she had done to the girl. The girl’s corpse looked very inviting the way it was, so Loki leaned over again - squeezing her lips against Palla’s open, dead ones. She placed a strong kiss on them, her tongue twirling around Palla’s dead one for a few moments, before she backed away again - but just a little. Then, with her hands, she grabbed onto Palla’s breasts - while as not as big as hers, Loki still found them pretty hot. She felt them up for a little, squeezing them more gently than how she did as Abel - happy to just have the substance of Palla’s breasts fight back against her gloved fingers. Pulling them towards one another, she made them press against the other for a few moments - before she released them, Palla’s tits springing back to their original position while jiggling around.

When she transformed, Loki kept her dick as it was still inside Palla’s cunt. Even if she kept it idle, it was still enjoyable to keep it sheathed inside the dead girl’s snatch - Loki enjoyed getting to feel her body slowly cool down around her cock. However, once Palla’s cunt loosened up around her dick as the dead girl’s muscles relaxed, the trickster decided it wasn’t as fun to keep it inside her anymore - she knew fucking Palla now wouldn’t feel as good as it did before. Because of that, she dispelled it, her prick disappearing without a sound. Now that the plug in Palla’s pussy was gone, Loki-as-Abel’s semen was free to leak out of her opening, staining the girl’s bed with white semen. However, a single climax wasn’t enough. Even if the trickster got off with her dick, her pussy still ached for release. Palla’s death got her worked up too much for one orgasm to let all of it out. Because of that, the illusionist got off the bed, and took a look at Palla’s room - searching for anything that could serve her as a sex toy. Her eyes lit up as she saw all the carrots lined up on Palla’s desk - and the basket full of fresh ones below it. The purple-haired illusionist hopped over there, jumping from leg to leg and sending her oversized tits into a bouncing spree. It also caused the frontal flap of her bunny corset to swing around, the thing already unzipped after she turned back into this body because her dick needed to stick out through it. With it gone, though, it only waved the thing around - her pussy taking in the exposed air, droplets of her arousal already escaping it and falling onto the floor. On the way there, Loki decided that her jacket hugged her breasts too tight for her to enjoy right now - so she quickly took it off, letting her gigantic boobies breathe. Sometimes, she enjoyed the way they were squeezed by the dark cloth, but after just transforming she would rather give them all the freedom she could. Without the form-fitting jacket to hold them down, they were able to move around much more freely - still going up and down for a few moments once Loki got to Palla’s workplace.

Arriving there, Loki eyed the carrots the woman had already prepared curiously. Most of them were too thin for her tastes, though… So she looked into the basket instead. Oh! There it was! Loki leaned over, letting her heavy boobs hang down as she retrieved a particularly thick carrot from the basket. She held it in her hand to weight it, while considering, what to do with it. At first, she moved it towards her mouth, opening it wide to take the carrot in. The illusionist took it deep inside, as if she was taking a nice, cone-shaped cock into her mouth. She ran her tongue all over it, coating the carrot in a lot of saliva - providing it with the first layer of lubrication. Once Loki finished drooling all over the thing, she pulled it out - with a satisfying wet sound so similar to the one that turned Palla on not so long ago. Still staying in her bent-over position, Loki took it to the other end of her body - quickly letting the carrot’s tip go against her lower lips this time. She was already sufficiently wet after Palla’s last moments, so she just plunged it right into her cunt. She couldn’t stop her body from shivering a little at the penetration, the carrot’s tip going deep inside her and brushing against her inner walls. “Oooh, this is really a big one!” Loki thought to herself while moving the carrot in and out of her cunt a few times - making sure to thoroughly cover it with her cunt honey. She couldn’t help but moan a few times as she did that - but once she decided it was enough, she pulled the carrot out. Then, she brought the carrot up a bit - angling its tip right towards her asshole.

Gently driving it inside herself, Loki pushed the carrot’s small tip through her sphincter. With the amount of lubrication she provided the carrot with, it slid in without much issues. Loki made sure to take delight in the penetration, slowly inserting the carrot into her tight anus. Eventually, it stopped going in so easily. The first time it did, Loki just wiggled the carrot around a little and it was enough to let it continue deeper inside her. The next time, she decided she was ready - and just shoved it inside her. She gasped hard as the carrot suddenly surged deeper into her ass - her inner walls forced to stretch around the sizeable carrot. Still, her cunt juices made it so that it didn’t cause her too much discomfort. After shoving it just a bit deeper, so that only the butt of the carrot and its long leaves were sticking out of her butt, Loki let go of it - leaving her asshole plugged with the orange vegetable. She shook her ass a little to test if it was sitting firmly inside her, and after confirming it was true, decided to move on.

Springing back up and stretching her body backwards to help with her back a little - as it hurt after being bent over like that for so long - Loki eyed the carrots again. She decided that for proper vaginal masturbation, the carrots Palla had prepared would be the best. Their upper ends were still pretty thick, and their shape would allow her to touch herself in just the right spot within her cunt - letting her use all of her expertise on herself. There was also just something in using the tools prepared by the girl she had killed… Removing the bowtie Palla added to it and a few thin leaves that Palla left on the carrot, Loki took it with her while returning to the dead girl’s bed. She eyed the dead corpse again… Palla’s lifeless face - her bloody, rolled-up eyes and her tongue lulling free from it - and the girl’s tits were both telling her to use the corpse for her fun too. She had just the idea on how to do it, too. Setting the carrot down for a moment, Loki climbed onto the bed - and worked her arms under Palla’s slack shoulders. Lifting the girl up, she pulled her into a sitting position - and to make sure the dead girl stayed that way, Loki positioned her against the wall. The girl’s hands were hanging limply at her sides, and her legs were stretched out in front of her. Loki grabbed the legs next, and spread them. Then, she bent them both in a v-shape - making it easy for her to go in between them. 

With the legs positioned like that, Loki picked the carrot up again. Then, she laid down on the bed in between Palla’s legs - her shoulders pressing on the inner sides of the girl’s thighs. Her upper back pressed against Palla’s cunt, which was still dripping with the semen she shot into it earlier. Her head rested just below Palla’s tits - her long hair spread out against Palla’s green corset. Even with her hat on, Loki could still feel the tits as she forced her head into them from below. The long flaps of her bunny ears came down on top of Palla’s legs. Loki moved around a little, settling into a the most comfortable pose, before finally being ready to enjoy herself. She plunged the carrot into her dripping pussy - her head craning backwards as she moaned loudly. With her position, doing that let her look straight at Palla’s lifeless face - which only turned her on more. Looking at it, she was reminded of Palla’s struggles before… Ah, her desperate gasps for air! They were so exhilarating! In fact, she liked them enough that she decided she needed to go through it herself. While still fucking herself with the carrot with one hand, she took the other one around Palla’s leg and back towards herself - and used it to pull one of her long bunny ears towards her. She wrapped it around her neck, shivering in pleasure as she had it squeeze her neck tight. With just a little force, she was able to cut off her airflow - the busty illusionist using the carrot even harder on her pussy as her body was affected by the pleasant asphyxiation.

Loki continued to do that for a little while. She slid the carrot inside her expertely, hitting just the spots inside her pussy she wanted with it’s thick side. At the same time, she tugged on the rope - making herself unable to take more air in. Her head continued to be angled upwards, the woman still taking pleasure in seeing Palla’s dead face. However, whenever she was just getting to feel good as the lack of air causing her muscles to tingle in all the pleasant way, just as the lack of oxygen in her brain was starting to cause her body to become more sensitive - her fingers would always let go of the ear, making it slip from around her slim neck. That, in turn, let fresh air into her lungs as her body involuntarily breathed in, and the pleasant state escaped her. She hated how that happened - so decided she needed to fix it somehow. If anything, it’d also be good to free her hand fully - Loki was feeling her lovely, giant mammaries were suffering with no care given to them. The solution was very simple - just tie a knot around her neck. Letting the carrot stay in her pussy for a moment, Loki’s second hand surged towards her head as well. Grabbing her outfit’s other ear, she pulled it towards her neck as well. Then, with some quick moves of both of her hands, she tied the ears together into a firm knot. But just that wasn’t enough. The pink-haired woman tightened it until it was completely restricting her breathing - and then tugged on it a few more times to check if there was a chance that it’d come loose by itself. However, she tied it so well that she had troubles trying to undo it - meaning there should be no chance it was going to come off by itself and kill her fun. With it taken care of, Loki was able to return to her masturbation with both of her hands available - and the busty woman eagerly did just that.

With her carrot, Loki still thrust in and out of her pussy. Her other hand went for the her breasts, giving them a nice squeezing as she rotated her hand between the two. Her perky nipples were standing out proudly from her massive boobs, and she tickled these with her fingers for a while too - but eventually returning to groping them. The never-ending feeling of having her rear end stuffed with a carrot also helped with making her feel even better. If her breathing wasn’t restricted, Loki would have moaned loudly - but as she couldn’t, she just kept her pleasure to herself. The ears around her neck were doing just a fine job in helping her to cum too. She enjoyed the way her neck was being squeezed by the cloth, but it was only the first of the ears’ benefits. There was something incredibly thrilling in being unable to breathe. As she lasted longer and longer without air, parts of her body slowly began screaming at her in pain - pain that Loki welcomed. Her lungs burned, but she took it only as a pleasant tingling. Her head was feeling heavier and heavier, but her senses only got stronger - amplifying how good she along with all the pain she enjoyed. Before long, her body began to be shaken with small twitches, twitches that signalled that her body was nearing a climax. Her abdomen was burning with desire, her head clouded with pleasure as she furiously forced the carrot all the way inside her. Then, she came, the illusionist’s red face twisted into an ahegao as her entire body began to shiver. She came hard, a lot of her juices squirting out of her and onto Palla’s bed - but the dead girl wouldn’t mind anyways. Her body ached as she spasmed on the bed, shoving Palla’s legs further apart as she moved uncontrollably.

Loki’s face grew redder and redder as her orgasm went on. Normally, an orgasm would leave her breathing heavily - but now, she was unable to get even a sliver of air in. Eventually, she decided enough was enough - it helped her cum, but now the stronger pain was getting annoying. However, she found her body was really weak now - she was barely able to lift her hand - that was resting on her tits - towards her neck again. The orgasmic numbness was still keeping a hold of her fingers - and they were unable to move in the way needed to untie the knot on her neck. She tapped them helplessly against the ears, but she did tie them in a way to let them last through just that. Suddenly, the woman realized the gravity of the situation - but it was far too late for her to save herself. She didn’t give up trying to get it off for some more time, but with no success. Her eyes bulged hard as she looked at Palla’s dead face again - very much aware that soon she was going to look just like her. Her body began to trash on the bed as the illusionist lost all control over it, but the recent orgasm made it so that she didn’t move around too much. The illusionist’s mind was already clouded because of the asphyxia, but there was still a part of her that saw how stupid a death it was. How could she have been this careless? Then again, she always lived on the edge… And she had to admit, that she at least had a good time before dying. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she finally passed on, tongue slipping out of her mouth as a final shudder went through her body

Loki’s lifeless form fell on top of the woman she had killed. Her now-purple face was right under Palla’s tits, drool going down the woman’s chin while the face held an expression which showed nothing of the dead woman’s cunning. Her ears were still tied around her neck, a testament to the illusionist’s carelessness - with her hand limp just next to it. Her gigantic tits were hanging down from her chest, her nipples still very much erect even after she died. Past her corset-covered belly were her two lower holes - both her pussy and her ass stuffed with carrots. As she laid limply, the angle still allowed anyone that would come in a good look at her ass - and at the small bush of leaves from the carrot which’s tips was only barely sticking out of her. By comparison, the carrot in her cunt was only barely noticeable - only its tip showing if one took an attentive look at her come-flooded slit. Next were the trickster’s legs, which were stretched out on the bed in front of her - still wearing her high boots. The two dead women would make for a terrible surprise for Catria when the blue-haired girl would come to fetch her sister...


End file.
